Fighting Nomore
by shirako39
Summary: This is about the wylde brothers and causing pain and suffing for one teku driver cause of an RTA


It was an nomal day in the acceledrome and Markie was on the manic side of the acceledrome and the teku was doing there nomal things.Markie wanted to beat his brother in an race cause of what happened to him during after the world race.during lunch the teku and the manics was eatten and then Markie walked over and then asked his brother to race.Kurt stood up and then said"anytime anywhere"and then Markie looked and then said"when the realm opens"and then Shirako looked and then said"what about tonight where we usely have street racing".They looked and then walked way.So when the nigth came they headed to the cliff side and went to start the race.During the race Shirako was with them to make sure no one gets hurt and wanted to race with them too.Markie was always wanted to beat his brother.The other teku and the manics was waiting at the finishing line.But on the way to the finishing line Markie ramed into Kurt and knocked him off the track and when that happen his car tiped over and hitted the bassline also.So there was an pile up on the cliff side.Markie did not mean that to happen he stoped and went to see if his brother was alright he was out cold and then Markie went over to check on Shirako he was out of it too.Markie called the others and they came up with the amblune from an real hosptal and then they tooked Kurt and Shirako to the nearest hosptal.

Kurt was in one ward and Shirako was in another ward.Markie stayed with his order brother and was blaming him self of what happened and it was his fault in the first place.But Porkchop was with Shirako and the others headed back to the acceledrome to tell tezla and lani.

Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
we'd got to end this war.  
we should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Lani was shocked to hear from Nolo what happened to the two Teku drivers.Meanwhile Markie was sitting at Kurts bedside and he was on life support also Shirako too.The Paramedics had to call the firemen out to cut the two drivers out before they could move them.Meanwhile Porkchop was keeping eye on the Asain Kid and he liked him but not the music.

We can try...  
Brother my brother

We face each other from different sides  
the anger burns. Can't remeber why.  
it's kinda crazy to face such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

Markie sat there and was feeling so guilty for his brother and Shirako and now he might lose his only brother and it was all his fault cause of the prison thing.Markie tooked hold of Kurt's hand and then said"i am sorry Kurt I did not mean this to happen to you and to Shirako".Markie removed his shades and was crying.He cried him self to sleep.During the night Kurt began to cough cause of the tube in his mouth.Markie woke up and then called an nurse and the nurse removed the tube out of Kurt's mouth.Markie looked and then said"you alright my brother".

We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is it  
when we lose our words

Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
isn't life worth so much more?  
we should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Kurt felt pain in his body and then looked around and found him self in an hosptal and then saw Markie and then said"hey Markie what has happened"and then Markie explaned to his brother what he done to Kurt and to Shirako.But he was hiding the turth that Shirako was in an bad way then Kurt was.The docters told Markie that Kurt will pull through in time but wasn't sure about the other driver.Kurt looked and then said"How is shirako"and then Markie said"Porkchop is with him and he is inother ward cause how bad his wounds was".

Tell me why...  
Brother, my brother  
we can try...  
brother, my brother

Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
And say will give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me then what you see

Kurt sat up and had only few wounds and three broken ribs which can mend easyly and will be out of hosptal in no time with something for the pain to help.But Shirako had an arm cut off cause it wasn't going to be good to use anymore and also lost quite alot of blood too.During the days Kurt was getting better and markie has changed alot and was helping his brother getting things and tellin him that he promise not to fight again.The others came in to vist after they went to see Shirako and markie and Kurt looked and saw Lani and Karma and then Markie said"how is shirako"and then Lani looked and then said"if he wakes up he will not able to drive nomore cause he is paralyzed from his waste and down"and then Markie said"the docters told me he had lost alot of blood and an arm".Kurt looked and then said"its my and markie fault we should of not liston to shirako and also letted him come too".

We Don't have to be this way,  
think about the consequences,  
don't turn and walk away.

(ChorusX2)

(brother my brotherX10)


End file.
